As a conventional applicator, for example, there is disclosed a structure provided with a container having an accommodation portion, for example, in which a liquid material is accommodated, and an application core supported by a leading end portion of the container from an outer side and having a communication hole communicated from an inner side of the accommodation portion and extending toward a leading end side (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model No. 2517866).